Imam Idaman
by svmnteen
Summary: Cuma penggalan-penggalan kisah abg kasmaran yang (insyaAllah) dibikin series. [PRODUCE101 fic. JINSEOB! GS!SEOB, SEKOLAH INDO AU!, RIP EYD, GARING KRIUK] Buka dulu, siapa tau nyantol CH.2 IS UP!
1. JODOH

Imam Idaman

.

[JINSEOB! GS!UKE, P101, SEKOLAH INDO!AU!, OOC, RIP EYD, RIP HUMOR]

(penggalan-penggalan kisah dua remaja jatuh cinta yang (insyaAllah) dibuat series)

.

a.n : demen banget sama jinseob, hyungseob cabe, woojin lelaki sejati yang suka shy shy cat. rencananya mau dibuat drabble/ficlet/one shot series jinseob gitu, jadi bolehlah pada request mau kayak gimana, pm atau direview ajha. maaf kalo ngga ngefeel, kakak ini sedang berusaha bangkit dari wb.

.

#1. JODOH

Siang-siang habis balik dari sekolah buat cap 3 jari SKHUN, Hyungseob cuma bisa naik go-jek sampe depan komplek terus dilanjut jalan. Hari ini ngga panas-panas amat, tapi karena efek jalan kaki, Hyungseob tiba-tiba digelayuti rasa lapar dan dahaga pas mau lewat depan warung degan dan gorengan punya Mbak Kahi. Tanpa banyak cingcong dan ngga ngecek dompet ataupun kantong seragam, Hyungseob akhirnya mampir aja di warung Mbak Kahi yang cantiknya bak model internasional.

"Mbak, yang rasa manis kayak aku satu, ya." Hyungseob ambil tempat duduk dibelakang gerobak degan sambil kipas-kipas soalnya tetiba cuaca jadi panas.

"Eh, Seob, oke."

"Pisangnya tinggal satu aja nih, Mbak?"

"Iya, Seob. Ambil aja, gretong itu."

"Set, asik—eh anjir!" baru mau itu pisang goreng diambil sama Hyungseob, doi malah keduluan sama orang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kim Dongbin. Makhluk astral yang udah tetanggaan sama Hyungseob dari lahir.

"Kutil, lu ya!" Hyungseob udah emosi soalnya nahan laper dari sekolah, eh si Dongbin malah nambah-nambahin lagi.

"Seob, gak boleh misuh-misuh gitu.."

"Sab-Sob-Sab-Sob, jijik gue tu sama lu."

Dongbin emang usil orangnya. Tapi kalo sama Hyungseob, sekomplek juga udah tau mereka emang kayak gitu dari lahir. Coba kalo mamah mereka bukan temen arisan, Dongbin udah dibacok Hyungseob sebelum dia akil baligh.

"Udah, Seob. Minum dulu nih. Entar cantiknya luntur." Tutur Mbak Kahi kalem. Hyungseob langsung duduk lagi, ngatur napas, terus mulai minum degan yang rasa manisnya murni seperti kepribadian Mbak Kahi, karena Mbak Kahi bikinnya dari gula asli, ngga pake obat.

Ngga sampe 5 menit, es degan di gelas Hyungseob udah ludes. Bukan disedot sama Dongbin yang masih setia duduk di sebelahnya, tapi emang Hyungseob haus tiada tara.

"Seger ya, Seob."

"..."

"Ini pisang goreng enak loh." Pisang goreng Dongbin belum abis ternyata.

"Mati lo kutu!"

"Loh, Dek Dongbin makan pisangnya diemut? Kok ngga habis-habis.."

Sehabis bayar sejumlah uang (yang sebenernya kurang, orang uangnya recehan seratusan kembalian dari bayar tunggakan kas kelas) Hyungseob langsung cincing rok seragamnya terus ngejar Dongbin yang dikit-dikit batuk keselek pisang gorengnya.

"Seob ini diitung kasbon ya!" –Mbak Kahi, 2017.

"Seob gila seob, gue capek, ini—uhuk—pisangnya gue balikin."

"Najis, bodo amat."

Walaupun dari luar Hyungseob seperti cabe, tapi dia ngga lemah terus dia juga kuat lari soalnya dari dulu ikut klab atletik nomer lari. Ikut klab ini soalnya rekomendasi guru kelasnya waktu SMP yang katanya melihat potensi Hyungseob waktu uduran sama Dongbin dari dulu.

"Eh Bang Woojin! Lindungi aku, Abang!" –Kim Dongbin yang ketularan cabe.

Asli. Hyungseob langsung diam membatu di tempat terus benerin roknya yang cincing max waktu ngelihat gebetan—calon imam—berdiri kebingungan di depan Dongbin yang lendot-lendot manjha.

"Apaan nih?"

"Itu si Cabe, galak amat."

"Gue gampar lu—"

"Eh astagfirullah. Udah. Dari piyik begini mulu deh."

Hyungseob cuma diem aja. Ya emang bener. Tapi muka Dongbin yang seperti merasakan kemenangan karena Woojin ngelerai mereka berdua itu bikin Hyungseob ngga tahan pingin gaplok rasanya.

"Tau tu, Hyungseob."

Tangan Hyungseob udah ngangkat pingin ngegampar beneran waktu Woojin istigfar lagi. Maklum Woojin ini dari SD sampe SMA di Al-Azhar jadi semacam pemuda alim gitulah.

"Seob, habis cap 3 jari, ya?"

"Eh iya, Jin. Belum ilang ya bekas stempelnya." Idih kalem amat.

"Hehe sama dong. Al-Azhar juga tadi." Woojin nyengir. Aduh gingsulnya bikin Hyungseob gemes banget.

"Lah sekolah gue juga tadi kok. Cuma kalo orang demen-demenan gini sukanya dibilangin, jangan-jangan jodoh ya kalian?!"

Bangsul emang Dongbin. Sa ae dah. Hyungseob jadi mesam-mesem soalnya kalo mau tereak-tereak agak malu di depan calon masa depan. Terus tiba-tiba dia kesedak sampe pingin nangis pas denger Woojin bilang, "Aamiin.."

Jha. Boleh koprol ngga?

.

Udah segini dulu aja buat permulaan. Lagi dugun2 soalnya ini hari Jum'at. Takut deh kalo gingsul, iung, bapak jaehwan yth, sama samuel ngga masuk 11 besar.

Kurang-kurangnya mohon dimaafkan ya yank.

RnRnR pleajeu💙💙


	2. BUKBER

#2. BUKBER

"Seob! Seob!"

Buset dah, berisik amat. Hari kelima puasa. Lagi jam 3 seprempat. Hyungseob lagi bobok cantik denger kakaknya neriakin namanya.

"Seob! Oeeey!"

Kakaknya ini namanya Ahn Sohee. Cancy dan sedang merintis karir sebagai pemilik usaha kue kering yang lagi banyak pesenan buat parcel ataupun buat yang mau aja.

"Seob! Dicariin ananya Pak Ustadz."

Hyungseob langsung mode siaga 3, bangun langsung ngelap iler.

"Siapa kak?"

"Itu loh, anaknya Pak Ustadz."

"Woojin?!"

"Iya. Sana orangnya udah nunggu."

Sohee balik lagi ke ruang tamu terus teriak, "Eh Seob, iler jangan lupa dilap." Terus cekikikan. Sengaja orangnya teriak di deket Woojin.

"Dek Woojin, aku mau ke toko nih. Duluan ya. Tunggu disini apa di ruang tv aja sana."

"Eh iya, Kak." Asiklah manggilnya kakak. Calon ipar. Hehe.

Udah 5 menitan nunggu tapi Hyungseob belum dateng juga. Woojin sebenernya udah biasa nunggu lama. Bukan soal cinta, sih. Karena uminya kalo dandan juga lamanya MasyaAllah. Padahal cuma pake pelembab dan bedak wardah aja, tapi milih lipstiknya itu yang bikin Woojin gagal paham. Tapi kalo namanya sayang ya, beda.

"Eh, Jin? Maaf ya lama. Aku sekalian sholat—" buset Woojin ganteng banget pake koko sama sarung. Kayaknya gajah duduk deh, soalnya mirip sama punya Ayah dulu.

"Ngga apa kok."

"Kenapa, Jin?"

"Itu kata umi kamu nanti buka puasa sendiri ya di rumah?"

"Loh, kok tau?"

"Bunda kamu bilang tadi."

"Oh.. terus?"

"Diajakin buka di rumah nanti sama umi."

Hati Hyungseob berbunga-bunga nih, bukber camer.

"Beneran?"

"Hehe, yaiyalah, Seob. Masa aku main-main sama kamu."

"Jadi serius, nih?"

"Kalo bisa aku seriusin napa ngga."

Allahuakbar, Jin. Henti, Jin. Jangan gombalin terus.

"Iya nati aku jemput kamu kalo udah mau bedug maghrib. Aku pulang dulu, ya."

Hyungseob langsung ngacir mandi terus siap-siap. Lah. Cepet amat. Ngga masalah sih tapi, Hyungseob kan cantiknya tahan lama. Soalnya dari lahir sampe sekarang juga belum luntur.

Ngga kerasa, tibalah 10 menit menjelang bedug maghrib, Woojin udah ada di depan rumah Hyungseob sambil bawa sepeda.

Buset. Sepeda?

"Jin, aku naik dimana?"

"Oh diri belakang sini."

"Okelah." Untung Hyungseob pake celana, coba mau sok anggun pake rok, kesrimpet yang ada. Ini yang Hyungseob bingung, pegang ngga ya pundaknya. Aduh grogi. Apa pegang palanya aja?

"Pegang aja, Seob. Entar jatuh loh."

"Aku berat ya, Jin? Kok pelan-pelan bawanya?"

"Ngga kok. Biar lama aja."

Aduh Woojin.. Hyungseob kan ngga tahan buat ngga mesam-mesem sendiri kayak abg kasmaran. Eh emang masih abg.

"Sampe nih, Seob."

"Eiya."

"Eh udah pada dateng? Sini masuk, bentar lagi bedug."

Cuma ada Woojin sama uminya. Soalnya abinya lagi ngajar tilawah di masjid biasanya langsung bukber sama santrinya. Jadi Hyungseob ngga cingcong.

Teruslah mereka buka pake makanan yang udah disiapin sama uminya Woojin. Rasanya 11-12 sama punya bunda. Inikah efek kebaperan atau karena Hyungseob pingin ngilangin batas bunda sama mertua? Habis buka, mereka langsung shalat maghrib berjamaah dengan imamnya Woojin, udah berasa memiliki aja nih.

"Dek Hyungseob udah keterima dimana?"

"Alhamdulillah ITB, tante."

"Wah cakep nih. Sama kayak Woojin, di Bandung juga. ISBI ya, Jin."

"Iya, Mi." Terus senyum ganteng featuring gingsul.

"Ambil fakultas apa dek Hyungseob? Kata bunda kamu juga kemarin ikut SIMAK?"

"SITH, tante. Iya, kemarin, cuma nyoba aja."

"Oh gitu. Ih di Bandung aja sama gingsulnya tante. Ada yang jagain nanti kamu."

Ilah. Engga emak, engga anak, hobi banget bikin perawan keluarga Ahn baper. Padahal ISBI sama ITB jaraknya lumayan banget.

"Eh tante undur diri ya.."

"Kemana tante?"

"Ngaji bentar."

Uminya udah masuk kamar pas Hyungseob noleh ke Woojin, "Kamu ngga ngaji?"

"Udah tadi habis ashar, kan mau ada kamu, nanti kamu ngga ada yang nemenin."

"Ih, Jin, kalo kamu—"

"Samlekum, Bang Jin, umi mana?" itu Lee Woojin, anak tetangga depan rumahnya Hyungseob, pake baju muslim setelan warna coklat sambil bawa Qur'an.

"Masuk aja, Jin."

Hyungseob langsung nyimpulin kalo piyik ini les ngaji sama uminya Woojin.

"Kenapa tadi, Seob?"

"Eh? Lupa. Kamu ngga adzan tadi ya btw."

"Ngga, Haknyeon yang gantiin."

"Aku tu bisa nungguin loh, Jin. Kamu tadi ke masjid dulu tu, ngga apa."

Woojin nyengir. Hyungseob perhatian sama jadwal Woojin. "Iya, besok ngga."

"Jin—"

"Semlekum, jatah takjil bang!—lah ada Mbak Seob." itu Joo Haknyeon, yang gantiin Woojin jadi muadzin, lagi bawa kresek item yang disinyalir isinya takjil buka puasa tadi.

"Eh, Nyeon, masuk sini."

Hmm.. kenawhy. Lagi momen bagus kayak gini, ada juga yang ngerusuh. Ya kalo ini Haknyeon sih ngga apa. Doi kan udah melancarkan acara bukber keluarga (eh). Tapi kan Hyungseob jadi shashasha kalo mau ngobrol sama Woojin.

"Seob—"

"Nyeon! Oey! Kok gue ditinggal sih—eh ada elu Seob."

Bangsatlah kalo udah ada yang namanya Kim Dongbin. Hyungseob pingin pulang aja, tapi masa ngga dianter (calon) ayang. Yaudah lah, Hyungseob kicep aja daripada citranya rusak lagi di rumah camer. Dia jadi cuma dengerin cowok-cowok ini ngobrol unfaeda.

"Hyungseob ngapain sih disini?" Dongbin nanya tapi nadanya agak ngga selo terus sambil ngakak-ngakak sama Haknyeon juga. Tangan kiri ngelus dada, tangan kanan pingin gampar -Ahn Hyungseob, 18.

"Buka disini tadi. Disuruh umi."

"Ooh." Jadilah Dongbin sama Haknyeon ooh berjamaah.

"Seob kalo haus minum aja ke belakang."

"Ngga kok, Jin. Entar aja."

"Samlekum, Bang Seob! Widih rame banget nih, ada Mbak Seob juga." ini lagi malah ada Lai Guanlin, curut satu ini bukan se-RT, tapi dia populer soalnya menjabat di karang taruna sama remaja masjid. Biasanya kalo ada Guanlin, ada piyiknya juga a.k.a Yoo Seonho.

"Eh, Kak Hyungseob.." lah bener kan. "Eh iya, Seonho."

"Kenapa, Lin?"

"Nanti jadi bilal ya, Bang. Terus slot ceramah subuh besok pagi kosong nih, kalo mau isi, ngga apa."

Berlanjutlah obrolan mereka ke arah yang macem-macem. Terus Hyungseob juga denger ternyata Woojin main dota (jadi master di antara Haknyeon, Dongbin, sama Guanlin). Woojin juga masih aktif jadi dancer di tempat yang sama kayak Haknyeon. Akhirnya Seonho juga akhirnya jadi temen ngobrol Hyungseob yang asik, walaupun agak lemot, tapi Seonho ini update banget. Sejam sekali katanya dia suka baca lentudei, ngga kayak Hyungseob yang sejam sekali korek upil aja.

.

Kkeut.

3rd elim, hm, hm, menangis hingga sahur. Dicurigai mama putus sama pacar, lah bener banget. Mnet memisahkanku dengan dedek ung dan yongguk dan semua 13 trainee yg lain.

Makasih yang udha rnr. Kucinta kalian semua.

Yang minta dilanjut, maafin cuma bikin beginian ya.

RnR lagi? Jsy😳😳😳😳


End file.
